


Punto de inflexión

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, post X-Factor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ese video, si es que realmente Louis ha llegado a conocer a Harry algo durante estos meses, no hay nada que indique que está mintiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto de inflexión

**Author's Note:**

> Para alguien anónimo que me lo pidió en el ask de mi tumblr. Gracias y espero que te guste :)
> 
> Soy [youbitehard](http://youbitehard.tumblr.com) allí, por cierto.

_—La primera persona que me gustó fue… Louis Tomlinson._

_—¿Quién?_

_—Louis Tomlinson_

_—¿Y qué opina él de ti?_

_—Es algo mutuo, lo hemos hablado._

Louis mira el video, que ha encontrado por pura casualidad y pone los ojos en blanco, al principio. Porque efectivamente, lo hablaron, porque después de la quinta vez que les hacían las mismas preguntas, a Louis le pareció divertido decir que lo eran el uno del otro.

La cuestión es que hay algo en la expresión de Harry en ese vídeo, algo que falta. Louis hubiera esperado algo más de él, quizá una risa al decirlo, quizá algún gesto que quitara valor a la voz de Harry en el micrófono, algo. Sin embargo, conociendo a Harry como lo hace, sabe que hay algo raro. 

Tiene que ver el video una cantidad indecente de veces para darse cuenta, y es que Harry es _horrible_ mintiendo, porque mueve las piernas y se rasca la nariz y baja el flequillo para que le tape los ojos cuando lo intenta. Harry es bueno haciendo bromas, ocultándose y teniendo ideas; pero nunca, nunca si requieren mentir a alguien.

Siempre es Louis el encargado de llevar esa parte a cabo.

Y en ese video, si es que realmente Louis ha llegado a conocer a Harry algo durante estos meses, no hay nada en su cara, o en cómo se mueve o en su tono que indique que está mintiendo. 

Louis siente cómo se le cubre el cuerpo de sudor frío, a pesar del calor que hace en la habitación.

*

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Louis está confundido, como si alguien hubiera hecho dsaparecer, de repente, el suelo bajo sus pies.

Porque ahora todo lo que le parecía inocente entre ellos dos se convierte en peligroso, porque no sabe realmente si Harry estaba diciendo la verdad, no sabe si es algo que se está imaginando, algo que está magnificando hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas.

De repente, no puede dejar de mirar a Harry para intentar descifrarlo, y en el proceso se da cuenta de la gran, absoluta, total diferencia que hay en cómo le trata Harry a él y cómo trata a los demás, las diferencias en los abrazos, todo manos y saltos y gritos en la oreja a los demás, y los que comparte con Louis, en los que hunde la nariz en su cuello y parece que duran días, meses, años. Los besos, empalagosos hasta que los demás le gritan para que desaparezca, son totalmente diferentes a esos que a veces le da a Louis, en la sien, en el hombro, en el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca. 

*

Al final lo habla con Liam, una noche. Han decidido pasar la noche en el salón, en sacos porque, ¿por qué no? Claro que hace demasiado calor para ello así que al final han acabado sin sacos y quedándose dormidos en medio de una partida a la consola, los mandos olvidados y la música del juego en pausa funcionando como ruido de fondo. Zayn ha caído el primero, usa el saco de almohada y pegado a su espalda, Niall respira profundamente con la cabeza casi sobre el cuenco de nachos, ya prácticamente vacío. Louis está seguro de que se le está pegando a la cara algo del queso derretido, pero le hace demasiada gracia como para intentar evitarlo.

Harry está sobre su muslo. Utiliza la parte superior para poner la cabeza y se abraza a la rodilla. Louis tiene el pie dormido pero no consigue sacar fuerzas para moverse, y tampoco es tan incómodo, así que sigue acariciándole los rizos. Se enredan en sus dedos y piensa que podría pasar la vida así.

Es un pensamiento un poco aterrador, pero no lo siente como tal. 

—Hey, Li.

Están hombro con hombro tumbados contra el sofá. Liam no ha bebido mucho, aunque sí algo más de lo que está habituado y le mira, perezoso. Los demás están en el quinto sueño, así que habla bajito, pero no se preocupa excesivamente de que puedan escucharles.

—¿Mm?

—¿Crees que Harry me trata distinto a los demás? 

Liam le mira durante un par de minutos que se hacen eternos. Le somete a un escrutinio brutal con los ojos, como si intentase saber qué está pensando y a Louis le parece por un momento que puede, que puede leer sus miedos y puede leer las cosas que él mismo no es capaz de ver.

—No sé si esa es una buena pregunta, porque me parece que ya sabes la respuesta.

—Gracias, Gandalf, por tu sabiduría —responde—. ¿Cuál es la buena, según tú?

Liam ignora la coña.

—Bueno, Lou. Creo que aquí lo que deberías preguntarte es si _tú_ tratas a Harry diferente a los demás.

—No. 

—Ajá. 

Una sonrisa soñolienta amenaza con aparecer en los labios de Liam. Mira a Harry, pensativo, y después a Louis y de nuevo a Harry, y adelanta la mano hasta pasar el dedo por su labio inferior, haciéndole cosquillas. Harry se queja y se abraza un poco más a la pierna de Louis, restregando la cara contra su pantalón y éste, sin pensarlo, automáticamente, pasa la manos por su espalda hasta que termina por tranquilizarse.

Louis le mira, frunce el ceño para recriminarle que le despierte pero se muerde el labio cuando es consciente de lo que ha hecho, de lo que siente. De que no le gusta que Liam haya hecho eso porque es Harry y se siente con el derecho de ser _él_ el único que le hace de rabiar. De que le enfada que le haya tocado de esa manera. 

Piensa, con un deje de pánico, que si hubiera sido Zayn, o Niall, no le hubiera importado una mierda.

Agita la cabeza un segundo y prueba a mover el pulgar por la columna de Harry y siente cómo se estremece contra él y se da cuenta de que eso quiere volver a verlo. Quiere volver a sentirlo y que Harry esté despierto y que se agarre a él para evitar el frío y que se agarre a él _para todo_.

Mierda.

—Oh. 

Liam ríe, esta vez abiertamente, aunque sin subir el volumen porque es así de considerado, y le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro, y un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza cuando se levanta, coge un saco, y se apropia de uno de los sofás. 

—Deja de volverte loco, Louis. Puedo oír los engranajes de tu cabeza —bosteza—. Todo va a salir bien. 

No le contesta porque tiene un nudo en la garganta; el peso de la comprensión que cae como un cubo de agua fría sobre él. 

Se tira largos minutos que se convierten en horas pensando, y cree que no va a dormir hasta que Harry sube la mano como si buscara algo, y Louis le ofrece la suya, entrelaza los dedos, se queda ensimismado mirando su cara. 

Louis se escurre hasta tumbarse en la alfombra con la menor brusquedad de la que es capaz para no despertarle, y cuando por fin se pone a su altura, escucha como Harry vocaliza su nombre con una sonrisa, _mmmlou_ , una sola vez, y le abraza sin llegar a despertarse. 

Se queda dormido contra su calor, acompasando la respiración con la suya.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si alguien no conoce la entrevista que se cita al principio, está [aquí](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tobtQS4Z5Vw&noredirect=1).
> 
> El feedback me da la vida, babycakes.


End file.
